The invention relates to a plug connection between a corrugated hose and an unprofiled pipe, the end of the hose being connected at least indirectly with a holding element that surrounds the unprofiled pipe for holding the unprofiled pipe, and the end of the unprofiled pipe being surrounded by at least one sealing ring that is situated before the holding element in the direction towards the hose, the sealing ring being connected at least indirectly with the hose to form a seal.
A plug connection of this sort is made for reasons of assembly or revision, among others, if components through which a medium flows are first connected during their assembly and are then brought to the site, and are for example folded, or if such components must be exchanged or removed from their working position for testing or maintenance. In all cases, the cited component must be moved after the flow connection has been created. For this reason, the initially corrugated hose is situated in the flow connection as a flexible element. On the other hand, the plug connection promotes the simple production of the flow connection through simple plugging of the unprofiled pipe, which is for example situated at the component side, into the holding element connected with the corrugated hose, in such a way that a tight flow path is created without requiring the use of assembly tools, etc.
As a rule, the material used for the corrugated hose and unprofiled pipe, as well as for the other parts forming the plug connection, is metal, in particular stainless steel or copper. However, according to the particular requirements of the individual case, the use of plastic can also be desirable, sufficient, or appropriate.
In known plug connections, the arrangement is made in such a way that the holding element is situated together with the sealing ring in a basic element, made for example of brass, whose end facing away from the plug opening for the unprofiled pipe is clamped, with the aid of a clamping nut, against the end of the hose, this screw connection likewise requiring sealing, with the aid of suitable known materials, and requiring for this purpose a corresponding construction of the hose end, enabling the connection. This design, provided in order to create the possibility of the plug connection, is clearly expensive and consumes a large amount of space, due to the number and size of the components used as well as the additional manufacturing measures, so that, given a corrugated hose as a flexible connecting element, this design is responsible for a significant part of the production cost.